Dark Bowser Pushes Chiro Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Chiro gets Ratchet fired and gets ungrounded) Dark Bowser was extremely angry about Chiro. Dark Bowser: Man! I can't believe that creep Chiro got my best friend Phineas T. Ratchet fired! Ratchet got grounded and sent to his father, because of Chiro. That's it, I'm going to teach that Chiro a lesson. I reckon he's up at the rooftop. Then Dark Bowser thought of something. Dark Bowser: I know! I will push him off the rooftop! Dark Bowser went off to find Chiro. Then he went up the building, and then he confronted Chiro at the rooftop. He was furious with Chiro. Dark Bowser: There you are, Chiro! You're the one who got my best friend Ratchet fired! Chiro: Hey! What do you want for me now, you good-for-nothing monster! Dark Bowser: Chiro, how dare you get Ratchet fired?! You know that's a very bad thing to do! Ratchet got grounded and sent to his father, because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded until I unground Ratchet! Go home right now! Chiro: Hey! You can't ground me! I'm a smart kid! And by the way, I really hate you! Suddenly, Dark Bowser got very angry. Dark Bowser: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! That's it, I'm going to push you off the rooftop for getting Ratchet fired! Dark Bowser pushed Chiro off the rooftop, sending the screaming Chiro falling down to the pavement below. Chiro: (screams in his TV show voice really loudly)! Chiro landed on the pavement with a BUMP! Dark Bowser began to laugh. Dark Bowser: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for getting Ratchet fired! Chiro was crying in pain. Chiro: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Suddenly, the policeman came and confronted Dark Bowser. He was furious. Policeman: Dark Bowser, how dare you push Chiro off the rooftop?! I just heard that you are going to do that! That's it, I'm taking to your parents right now! The policeman sent Dark Bowser home in disgrace. When Dark Bowser got home... Dark Bowser's parents Bowser and Icy Peach were dismayed. Bowser: Oh no! Please don't tell us Dark Bowser caused trouble! Policeman: Dark Bowser did cause trouble. He pushed Chiro off the rooftop, and he's in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Bowser and Icy Peach got very angry at Dark Bowser. Bowser: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Chiro recovers! Icy Peach: Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Dark Bowser went to his room, crying in Darth Vader's no voice. The police officer left the house, and Bowser thought for a minute. Bowser: Man! Dark Bowser is such a naughty boy! Icy Peach: I know, right? Meanwhile, at the hospital... Ailene: Chiro, are you okay? Chiro: Yes, I'm okay, but Dark Bowser pushed me off the rooftop. Ailene: Oh, it's a shame that Dark Bowser pushed you off the rooftop, but don't worry. Roselyn and I will be there to protect you. CAST Alan as Dark Bowser Young Guy as Chiro Wiseguy as Policeman Scary voice as Bowser Julie as Icy Peach Princess as Ailene Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia